Chance Encounter
by 90TheGeneral09
Summary: From the 1990 film of "Lord of the Flies". Jack and Ralph are walking alone on the beach, and take advantage of an opportunity offered by the privacy. M-rated for sexual content.


**Chance Encounter**

* * *

"I don't know if they can hold up. I mean, what if somebody gets sick?" Ralph, realistic and rational as ever, was frowning in concentration as he walked along the sunny stretch of beach. It was their second full day on the island; Ralph knew they had some real concerns to think about, so he'd gone for a walk with Jack. The kid was smart, if arrogant and hot-tempered. If given the proper role, he could be a real asset. And besides, he was as close a thing Ralph had here to a friend.

Jack, of course, was true to his usual way of looking at things. "Man, you gotta stop worrying so much." he said, his voice showing how happy he felt. "We got it made! No parents, no teachers, no academy- no _girls_!"

Jack grinned roguishly. "Of course, I wouldn't mind getting a _little_ now and then."

Ralph laughed, scoffing. "Like _you_ ever got any."

Jack laughed this off; it was a joke that had somehow come up between them. Tales of Jack's exploits on that front had made him famous at Davidson, where sexual conquest was seen by cadets as a key step towards achieving true manhood. By that standard, Jack was well into his forties. Of course, at any boarding school, especially military school, tales are typically one thing and the truth behind them quite another. But sometimes, once in a while, there were exceptions, with whom the tales and truth were much alike. Jack was one of those exceptions.

But he went along with the joke when he replied, "Well… I still wouldn't mind."

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments. Then Ralph said, "That was real brave, what you did."

Jack stared at Ralph. "Huh?"

"You dove back into the plane like that. Captain Benson and the twins wouldn't have got out of there if it wasn't for you."

Ralph's eyes shone with admiration; he'd never seen such reckless, stupid, or awe-inspiring courage in his life as he had on the day Jack had risked his own, diving back inside the sinking plane. It made Ralph very much question the selfish, egotistical image Jack projected. But would he even let anyone _tell_ him that? Jack didn't seem to want to even believe he was any kind of hero potential. The idea seemed repulsive to him.

Jack's face turned crimson in the midday sun, and he suddenly cleared his throat and stared off into the water. He appeared intensely embarrassed; Ralph had been right in believing Jack didn't like hearing such things. He seemed so set on living fast and hard and taking nothing too seriously, that when he messed up and did something admirable it just baffled him.

Ralph tried another question, though he knew he was probably pushing his luck. Jack didn't like staying on any serious subject for long, especially not something like this. "Well, why'd you do it? You could've just got out when the rest of us did."

The blonde shrugged, looking very uncomfortable with the subject. "I dunno." He said, honestly. He had no idea why he'd done any of that. It had been a damn stupid thing to do; it had almost gotten him killed. Why had he done that? Why was it that people could do such horrible and such selfless things, never having an explanation as to why?

Looking at Jack as they walked along the beach, Ralph felt like he was looking at the human race in miniature. Such capacity for kindness and courage, and an equally unlimited ability to torment and destroy. What way Jack would ultimately go in life, no one could say just yet.

But he had such potential and charisma, at times it made Ralph doubt his own. Jack could go either way, and vaguely Ralph felt a tremor of fear, in spite of the good mood of the moment. If Jack decided to take a darker path… Ralph worried for the people who stood in his way.

But what if Ralph stood in Jack's way? What _then_?

But such serious moments cannot last forever among teenage boys, and someone like Jack could be trusted to make sure of that.

Jack slowed his step a moment, waiting until he had a good shot at the back of Ralph's left knee. He kicked, and Ralph fell over, exclaiming in surprise. Jack laughed… until Ralph shot out a leg and knocked Jack off balance, making him fall into the surf.

Jumping up again, Jack struck out with both hands. Ralph fell on his left arm, still held in a sling and cast. He grimaced. "Oh, my arm!"

"Hey, man- you okay?" Jack approached, his face written with concern. Then Ralph struck out and knocked the blonde over again. "Syke!"

Laughing, Jack rolled back towards Ralph, and for a minute or so the two boys wrestled playfully on the sand. Then Jack raised himself up on both arms, pinning Ralph to the beach as the waves rolled in behind him. Suddenly, Jack's face flushed pink; he abruptly noticed a stirring in his crotch, now concealed only in the shorts which Jack had fashioned out of his gray cadet dress pants with a knife.

_I'm half-naked, wrestling another half-naked guy on a beach in a place that looks like paradise_, Jack thought suddenly. Then, quickly on the heels of that:

_What the hell_.

Jack took hold of Ralph's bare shoulders- the dark-haired boy was fifteen to Jack's sixteen, but he was definitely the stronger- leaned down, and kissed him.

Their lips met, and Jack immediately reflected that this boy's lips were somehow just like he'd always thought they would be. The blond, bony-shouldered teen had kissed more than one pretty girl in the past, even slept with a couple- it was rightly said by his friends that Jack Merridew considered a day where he hadn't kissed and/or fucked someone attractive to be wasted.

Jack closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to Ralph's, who despite being quite surprised had already done that himself. As with his girlfriends and one-night-stands, Jack found that closing his eyes for a kiss made it so much better than it would've been. He pressed his groin a little closer to Ralph's, and their taut, smooth bellies touched. Ralph moaned, a low, weak sound. He didn't like this- was fighting hard not to like it- but was starting too. Jack wanted to smirk when he realised that; they were all the same. _Everybody_ wanted to get in Jack's pants, even the boys.

Then Jack noticed something else that made him smile.

_Ralph_ was getting hard, too.

Finally Jack broke away, and Ralph stared up at him, too surprised to speak.

"Jack?" he whispered finally.

"Yeah?" the blond whispered back, tossing a glance at the little ones, watched over by Simon, who were playing on the beach perhaps half a mile away. They hadn't seen anything yet. Of course, not much had happened so far… but there was plenty of time left in the day. And Jack hadn't done It with a boy yet.

_I wanna know what that's like_, Jack decided suddenly. He resolved to turn on the charm for real. Jack could be a very persuasive boy when he wanted to be, and his lively, energetic personality made him quite hard to resist when he wanted to go all the way with someone. Ralph would be learning that firsthand soon enough.

"Wh-what was _that_?"

Jack shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face. "I kissed you."

Ralph stared up at him, still at a loss for words. "_Why_?"

The blond shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind."

The next couple of minutes were a blur, even for Jack. All he knew was that they got off the beach, heading a short distance into the jungle "for some privacy". Jack slammed Ralph against a tree, and there was some frantic making out as teenage hormones took over and each boy caressed the other's torso. Then things heated up as Jack unbuckled Ralph's belt and slid a hand into Ralph's pants. He was knew at this- you couldn't finger a boy the same way you could a girl- but Jack figured it out all the same. In just a few moments he had one hand jerking Ralph off; quite pleasurably, from the low, guttural sounds the dark-haired teen was making.

Ralph's left arm was in a cast- he'd cracked his arm good on something while escaping the sinking airliner yesterday, and one of the little cadets had taken off his white uniform undershirt to use as a sling for the Cadet Lieutenant Colonel- but his right arm was free. Presently, Ralph slid that hand below Jack's waist, and the blond grunted in happy surprise as he felt Ralph begin to reciprocate what he was already doing.

In between kisses, Jack said, "Should probably get out of these pants, you know?" When Ralph paused to look at him questioningly- the hand on Jack's cock also pausing- Jack just shook his head, smiled, and began French-kissing Ralph. Their mouths opened and their tongues met, and Jack hadn't felt so turned on in ages. Only his first time with a girl- fucking Megan Baker in the tool shed behind her house last summer- could surpass this. And being honest with himself, Jack felt like this was pretty damn close.

The excitement grew, and Jack paused briefly to unbuckle his belt and drop his shorts to the jungle floor. The sun shone down on them as Jack paused to do the same for Ralph, and each boy kicked his only clothes aside as if they didn't exist.

"A little excited, huh, Colonel?" Jack smirked, glancing below Ralph's waist.

The boy with the dark, curly hair flushed pink; despite outranking Jack by three levels, he was younger by one year, and vastly less experienced sexually. "This is my first, okay?" Ralph said in a low voice. "I never thought-"

But Jack put a finger to Ralph's lips, silencing him. "Hey, hey," Jack said gently, "It's alright. This is my first, too."

Ralph's eyes widened in amazement. "You mean-"

But Jack only smirked, having known Ralph would react that way. "My first- with a _guy_."

"Well…. What are we supposed to do?" Ralph asked, a bit awkwardly.

"I'll show you," Jack breathed, tugging at Ralph's hardened penis a bit and chuckling when the other boy grunted and blushed. They began kissing again, then making out, and Jack's hand began rubbing up and down Ralph's cock, making the other boy moan as the ecstasy hit him. Abruptly he gasped and gripped Jack's shoulder with his free hand, and Jack felt something warm splatter his left thigh and slowly begin running down it as Ralph came.

Ralph sighed, but Jack wouldn't let up. He wasn't done yet. The blond could feel his own organ aching with pleasure, but Ralph had forgotten to keep jerking him off. The choir leader needed his own enjoyment, and he intended to get it.

Suddenly, Jack fell back on the outskirts of the jungle floor, just inland from the beach. He pulled Ralph down on top of him, and Ralph blushed furiously as their groins touched- and he felt his own come on Jack's left leg.

Then they rolled, and Jack was on top again. He gently pushed Ralph's naked legs apart, took hold of his hardened member and prodded Ralph. The dark-haired boy almost shouted in surprise, and Jack clamped a hand over his mouth. "Dude," Jack hissed, "Are you _serious_? Shut _up_! If they hear us they'll _find_ us!"

"Yeah," Ralph said sarcastically once Jack took his hand away, "They might think we're a bunch of queers."

But Jack just laughed and kissed him, and he prodded Ralph some more. Ralph almost yelled again- this time he felt the head go in.

Jack was so excited he came almost immediately, the quick jets of whiteish fluid going straight where his dick was at that moment- head-deep in Ralph's naked behind. It was incredible how strong it was, the climax. Jack could _feel_ his balls throb.

"So, what?" Ralph asked, breathing hard and looking up at the blond boy over him. "That's it?"

"Not exactly," Jack said, a little embarrassed. He pulled himself out, wishing he hadn't got so damn excited. The buildup to a fuck was almost as awesome as the fuck itself, and sometimes Jack got too into it, too quickly. Once he'd actually come in his pants, forcing the need to make excuses for a couple of minutes until he was ready again.

_Looks like that's what's needed here_, Jack thought, and lay down gently on Ralph's naked belly. Their cocks touched, and Ralph laughed. "We're such faggots, man," he said.

Jack shrugged. "You don't ask, you never know. Who says the rest of 'em need to?"

"So what now?" Ralph asked curiously.

"Oh, we just wait a few minutes," Jack said airily. "I gotta reload."

"Yeah, I bet you do," Ralph laughed, more than a little nervously. "You'll be gentle, right?"

"Sure," Jack said, and he meant it this time. "As long as you don't mind."


End file.
